


The Christmas Wedding

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, If there was no Drew, Jasam and other couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam is getting married … but no one knows the identity of the groom!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. it was based on the book of the same name by James Patterson. There is no Drew in this universe.

**Chapter 1**  
  
**_Two Days ‘Til Christmas Eve_**  
  
“How the hell did I not know about this, Spinelli?” Maxie Jones demanded of her boyfriend as he walked into the room, swinging the baby monitor in his hand. She swiveled around in the desk chair, turning away from the computer and the offensive message that had popped up in her email inbox just a short time ago. “Tell me you didn’t know about this either! Because if you did, if you kept a major secret like this from me, then no sex for you. For a week. No, a whole month!”  
  
Spinelli cringed at the thought of being deprived of his Maximista’s passionate, loving touch. Forced celibacy was not his idea of a good time. He quickly shook his head. “The Jackal honestly had no idea, honey. Not even a clue. I mean, Sam’s getting married? The Jackal was not aware that she was even dating anyone.”  
  
“Well, yeah me either. I’m her best friend and she goes and pulls this? It’s got to be a practical joke.” Maxie hated not being in the know, being out of the loop. She hated it so much.  
  
“Fair Samantha is not the type to try to pull off a charade of this magnitude.”  
  
“Well, then maybe it’s not her at all. Maybe someone hacked into her email and sent the e-vite, all as a ruse to lure us to St. Luke’s.”  
  
“Who would do that, Maximista, and why?”  
  
“Strange crap happens in this town, Spinelli. Someone could be luring us to the church just to kill us!”  
  
Spinelli shook his head. It was true stuff like that could and did happen in a town like Port Charles but he didn’t know who would be after them, or why. It seemed a little far-fetched at this point. Life has been calm, peaceful – blissful even, in the last few months. Maxie and Spinelli were raising their precious baby girl - who was not exactly a baby anymore, but actually rather a toddler – and somewhere along the way, they had discovered that their feelings for each other had never gone away. So they had reunited and moved in together and they were happy. Spinelli didn’t want to think that anything could or would upset the happiness they had finally managed to find.  
  
Spinelli moved over to Maxie and gave her a tight squeeze. She melted into his arms and he kissed her forehead. “I don’t think anything bad is going to happen, Maximista. It's Christmastime after all. Tis the season of miracles. I mean, don’t forget that we got our precious Georgie back this time last year.”  
  
“I can never forget that.” Maxie leaned into him for a moment before swiveling back around in the chair to face the computer screen. “But this is such a mystery. Sam’s getting married. ‘Save the date’. I just don’t think it’s all that believable. One, she didn’t say who she was marrying. Just told us to basically be there or be square. Two, of course I had no idea she was even seeing anyone. Or sleeping with anyone… Wait! You don’t think that she’s back with that Dr. Clay guy.”  
  
“No, I don’t believe so. He left town ages ago with his nephew because Samantha told him point-blank that she could never be ‘that way’ with him. That her heart aches and will always ache for Jason.” Spinelli sighed. “Oh, Stonecold…”  
  
“Yeah well obviously if she really did send this, she found someone else to love and she isn’t grieving over Jason anymore.” Maxie slammed her tiny Louboutin-clad feet into the carpet. “Dammit, I want to know who it is and why she’s keeping this a secret!” She turned to look at Spinelli again. “That’s it. You have to hack into the computer and make sure she was the one who sent the email.”  
  
“Maximista…”  
  
“Come on, Spinelli. Do it. We need to know if we’re really going to her wedding or to our funeral.”  
  
“You could just call Sam. The Jackal is sure she would appreciate congratulations at the very least.”  
  
“I’d much rather yell at her for not including me in the wedding plans. I was a damn good maid of honor to her before. I mean, sure I lost the rings and stuff but it all came together in the end. Even though Sam and Jason did run off and elope instead. She would have made a really pretty bride.”  
  
“Well she’s getting married in St. Luke’s so maybe we’ll get to see her in a flowing white dress after all. The Jackal just hopes that whomever Fair Samantha has given her heart to… he’s worthy of her affections.”  
  
Maxie’s eyes widened. “Ohmigod! What if it’s … not actually a man at all?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I’m not judging, Spinelli. Alternative lifestyles are fine by me. My cousin Lucas is gay, after all. I’m accepting.”  
  
Spinell shrugged. “Okay… Well, anything is possible. Though I can’t really picture Sam with another woman. Though the thought is rather … um, intriguing.”  
  
Maxie slapped his arm. “Perv… Wait. Maybe I know who it is! She and that so-called ‘reformed bitch’ Britt Westbourne… They have been spending an awful lot of time together over the past few months.”  
  
“If I’m mistaken, Maximista, said ‘reformed bitch’ is dating Sam’s cousin, Prince Nikolas, now.”  
  
“What does that prove? Monogamy is not really people’s strong suit in this town, in case you haven’t noticed.” Maxie spun away from the desk and shoved Spinelli into the seat she had just vacated. “So hack away.”  
  
“Maximista, call Samantha yourself.”  
  
“Fine, fine. Cause I am going to give her an earful for sure.” Maxie reached for her cell phone on the coffee table and hit Sam’s number on speed dial. She tapped her foot impatiently and then two seconds later, was throwing down her mobile. “Great. It’s busy! I am getting a freaking busy signal.”  
  
Spinelli sighed. “Well, maybe everyone else has received their e-vites by now and also have questions for her about this person she’s marrying on Christmas Eve.”  
  
“Hack then,” Maxie said impatiently. “Come on. If Sam did send the emails, there’s probably something else on her computer we can use to figure out who the hell she’s marrying!”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“Mom, I’m serious. I haven’t flipped my lid. I know exactly what I’m doing,” Sam said as she stood in the penthouse living room, phone cradled to her left ear.  
  
“Sam, you just announced that you’re getting married in two days over email! And you didn’t mention who it is that you’re marrying. How the hell am I not supposed to worry about-“  
  
“My sanity?” Sam smirked. “Don’t worry. I’ll say it again. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Okay but does this man – or woman … I mean, do they treat you right?”  
  
Sam smirked a bit wider. “It’s a man. And yes, he treats me like a queen.”  
  
“Then why haven’t I met him before?”  
  
“Who says you haven’t?” Sam asked.  
  
“Its Dr. Silas Clay, isn’t it?”  
  
“Mom, no. He’s been out of our lives for months.”  
  
“Okay, uh then… Oh no. Say it’s not Sonny.”  
  
Sam chuckled. “It's not Sonny. But that’s all I’m saying. Come to St. Luke’s for midnight mass on Christmas Eve and afterwards, all will be explained. I am not telling anyone because I want it to be a surprise. A really happy surprise.”  
  
“You can confide in me. I’m your mother.”  
  
“I know and I love that you’re my mother but you’re still not getting anything out of me. Now I’ve got to go. I have so many wedding preparations to take care of.”  
  
“Do you need help?”  
  
“Nope. Thanks for the offer though. Night, Mom. Love you. See you on Christmas Eve.” Sam then hung up the phone. As soon as she had, it started ringing again. The phone had been ringing off the hook for the past hour, ever since she had sent out the mysterious wedding invite. She looked at the number. Robin Scorpio-Drake’s number flashed across the screen this time.   
  
“Are you going to answer that?” A familiar voice asked. She heard his footsteps moving down the stairs. For a moment, she didn’t dare breathe. Part of her was sure that this was all just a really great dream and if she turned around and looked, he wasn’t really going to be there. And she would be broken all over again.  
  
Sam shook her head and slowly forced herself to turn around. A watery smile came to her lips. There he stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching her with those amazing cobalt-blue eyes of his. His spiky hair was a bit out of place and he was a lot leaner than he used to be, but it was certainly him.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth for a moment to choke back a sob. She was never going to get used to this. She was never going to stop being humbled and grateful and utterly weak in the knees. The way only her true soulmate could make her be.  
  
He immediately closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, tucking her against his chest the way he had so many times before. His incredibly soft lips buried in her hair and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She cinched her slender arms around his waist.  
  
“Let’s turn the phones off,” he said in a quiet voice. “You’ve fielded enough questions for the night. Now you’re all mine.”  
  
She nodded and got up on her tippy-toes to kiss him, her tongue tracing the contours of his mouth. When they pulled apart breathlessly, she touched his smooth cheek. “I missed you so much, Jason.”  
  
“I missed you too, Sam. More than I can ever tell you.” He then pulled her up into his embrace and carried her towards the staircase.  
  
“Tell me I’m not dreaming, Jason,” she whispered.  
  
“You’re not. I’m home, Sam, and I’m staying with you and Danny. Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
“Hey, babe,” Patrick Drake said as he walked into the living room to find his beautiful wife curled up on the sofa, staring at the flames dancing in the hearth. Robin was snuggled under a thick afghan and she looked so small and fragile that he couldn’t resist reaching out and touching the soft locks of her chestnut-brown hair. She looked up at him and offered him a quiet smile as she immediately lifted the blanket so he could burrow underneath it with her.  
  
He pulled her to him and spooned her to his chest. Her hair fanned out over the front of his white button-down shirt and tickled his neck. He kissed her forehead. “You look stumped,” Patrick said. “Like you’re thinking some really deep thoughts.”  
  
Robin turned slightly in his embrace, resting her chin on his right bicep. “Am I? I could just be thinking about how much wrapping we have left to do. Or I could be planning the menu for Christmas dinner…”  
  
“Maybe … but it just seems that ever since you got Sam’s email… That look has been on your face.”  
  
Robin shrugged. “Well I don’t know who her groom is so of course I am a bit ‘stumped’ as you put it. I mean what do you get them when you don’t know who the man is or what he likes? I was thinking about a coffeemaker but what if this guy doesn’t want or need one?”  
  
“Well, then there’s always the toaster option,” Patrick said. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. He could never get enough of her or her smooth skin. He loved touching her, kissing her, basically memorizing every inch of her. The year-plus he had been without her had been hellish and every time he got the chance, he caressed her just to remind himself that she was really here, back with him and their daughter. It wasn’t just wishful thinking; it wasn’t just a welcome fantasy.  
  
“But what if he doesn’t like coffee?” Robin asked, biting her lip.  
  
“Who doesn’t like coffee?” Patrick asked. “I have never met anyone normal who doesn’t love coffee.”  
  
  
Robin shrugged. “You’re right. So coffeemaker it is. Though Sam has one already, come to think of it. But then again … I bet it’s the same one she had when Jason was alive so she needs a new one. I guess.”  
  
“You guess?” Patrick asked, peering closely at the expression on his wife’s face. Her lips were slightly turned down and she looked pensive. “What’s really on your mind, Robin? Please tell me. Are you upset that Sam found someone who isn’t Jason?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe … a little?” Robin sighed. “I just thought you know, they were meant to be. I can’t imagine how –“  
  
“How she can move on after she lost the love of her life,” Patrick said.  
  
Robin looked away. “I’m not judging.”  
  
“Well, I know something about this, from first-hand experience. Its hell when you lose your soulmate, and your reason for living. When you think they are never coming back … You’ll do just about anything to try to feel okay again. You’ll take comfort with the nearest warm body and you may even call it love but you don’t forget the person who stole your heart right out of your chest. That kind of love you had for your soulmate, it never goes away. It doesn’t evaporate; it’s there because it’s the most real thing you have ever experienced. Sam may be marrying someone else, whoever it is, but that doesn’t mean she’s over Jason or that she doesn’t care about him anymore. It probably just means that she’s afraid to be alone and she’s paddling really hard to keep from sinking into the depths of despair.”  
  
Patrick didn’t even realize that he was crying until he felt the soft pads of Robin’s thumbs on his face, wiping away his tears. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything bad. I wanted you to find love again if I ever truly died and you did and I absolutely don’t begrudge you that. I never would want you to be alone.”  
  
“You know that I was with Britt and Sabrina, Robin. I even told Sabrina I loved her but the honest to God truth, is that it’s always you who trumps all. You were the first thought in my mind when I woke up and right before I went to sleep, no matter what. The day I took off my ring … Well, I did it because I told myself I had to, that I had to stop dreaming and hoping you were coming back because it was making me literally insane. But I never felt sadder or emptier than when I took it off. And I’ve never felt happier or more at peace when I got to put it back on. You, me, and our not-so-little-anymore girl Emma are my endgame, and my everything, always.”  
  
It was Robin’s turn to cry then. Fat teardrops dripped down her cheeks and Patrick leaned over and kissed them away, one by one. “I love you, Patrick Drake. And I will forever.”  
  
“I love you too. Forever,” Patrick said. He kissed her softly on the lips and she wound her arms around his neck.  
  
“I hope Sam will find happiness,” Robin said. “I bet Jason, wherever he is, is really proud of who she is today.”  
  
“You’re probably right. You know, she was a really good friend to me while you were gone, Robin. She could relate to what I was going through. I just honestly wish that she’d get her miracle like I did and Jason would come back to her.”  
  
“You never liked Jason but yet you know how much he means to Sam.”  
  
“As much as I hate to admit it, he made her happy. Probably almost as happy as you make me.”  
  
“You’re so sweet, Patrick.”  
  
Patrick pressed his lips to hers and reached for the top button on her blouse. “I’d rather be sexy.”  
  
Robin giggled and rolled atop him, straddling his hips. “Oh you are. You just happen to have a really good heart too.”  
  
“And a nice ass?” He chuckled. “But seriously if there is anything ‘good’ about me, it came about because you showed me how to be that way. You taught me how to love, really love someone, and you made me want to be a better man.”  
  
Robin cupped his cheeks in her hands. “You always had a good heart, Patrick. I am just glad you were willing to open it to me.” She then leaned down and kissed him until they were both breathless.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam rested her head against Jason’s chest, listening to his heartbeat filling her ears as he carried her down the hall towards their bedroom. The rhythmic beating soothed some of her fears and worries away though she praying fervently that this wasn’t just a really good dream. Jason had been back in her life for exactly fourteen hours, eleven minutes and fifty-five seconds and she was falling deeper in love with him than ever before. If she lost him again…  
  
She closed her eyes even as tears crept down her face. She clung a little tighter to him as she felt him shift her in his embrace and push back the bedroom door. He carried her inside and set her on the bed. Finally, she opened her eyes as he settled in beside her, his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.  
  
“You’re still crying,” he said quietly. “You want to talk about it?”  
  
“You hate talking. Has that changed?” Sam bit her trembling bottom lip. “Because so much changed. I changed and it would make sense if you changed too… God, what am I saying? I am rambling huh? Making no sense …”  
  
Jason touched her cheek gently with the palm of his hand. “I actually get what you’re saying. And yeah, things changed for me too. I had to learn how to walk again, to speak; I even had to learn how to write … But the one thing that honestly never went away was my love for you.”  
  
Sam felt a sob building up in her throat, threatening to bring her to her knees. “I feel the same way, Jason. I love you so much. But I’m not going to sit here and lie to you. I just can’t. I changed a lot. And not at all for the better. I did stupid things. I said stupid things. In fact, I vaguely remember saying something about hating all mobsters. I only vaguely remember it though because it felt like my head was inside bubble wrap and my heart was just completely gone. I wasn’t me and… Jason, there was another man in the picture…”  
  
Jason looked away for a long moment and she reached for his hands. “I was not true to you or the promises that we made to each other. I almost slept with this guy on several occasions. In fact, the night that he left town, he had asked me to meet him at The Metro Court so we could begin a ‘love’ affair that would have been nothing but cheap and tawdry... But at the last minute, I realized I couldn’t be with him because my heart didn’t beat for him like it always did for you. He didn’t give me butterflies in my stomach and he never held me like this when I cried… So I called things off and he left town in a huff with his nephew. His nephew who was my foster son for awhile actually… I guess the point is that I don’t know if I’m worthy of you anymore. Maybe I never was.”  
  
“Sam, that’s not true. You never give yourself enough credit.”  
  
“I almost betrayed you, Jason!”  
  
“You thought I was dead. You thought I was never coming back. Hell, there were sometimes I wasn’t sure that I would make it back because I just felt so defeated. But even if you had slept with this man, Sam, I still couldn’t be angry at you. I’d be very jealous but not angry. You needed someone and I guess I should be glad that he could be there for you. That you weren’t totally alone.”  
  
“But, Jason, you were alone for the most part, right? And the worst part is that you told me you were only about fifty miles away. You were a short car ride away and I didn’t know it. I didn’t come for you and help you out the way you have me so many, many times. I feel like the very worst thing I did was believe that you would ever go out that way. You would never leave Danny and me. I shouldn’t have doubted that for a second.”  
  
“You’re human, Sam, and you must have felt lost.” Jason pressed her tighter to his side.  
  
“I was lost, Jason. I was incredibly lost and I did stupid, horrible things to try to feel alive again but I’ve never felt more alive than when I’m with you.”  
  
“I felt lost too, Sam.” Jason’s eyes misted as he looked at Sam and gave her hands a tight squeeze. “Some days I wanted to give up. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to come back to you as a whole man. But I fought anyway because I just needed to see you and our son again. He’s so big now. He’s talking too. I missed so much, didn’t I?”  
  
“You did but Danny loves you, Jason. I know he remembers you too because he didn’t shy away when you picked him up today. I bet he remembers the way you protected him that night on the rooftop with crazy Heather, how you put him back into my arms. I certainly have never forgotten that moment. I used to dream about it, and replay it over and over in my mind…”  
  
Jason swallowed hard. “I am so glad that I could do that, Sam. I am so happy that Danny was safe and he was here with you when I couldn’t be.”  
  
Sam dashed at the tears running down her face. “I don’t deserve you, Jason. You’re so wonderful… And I’m so sorry for everything that I did when you were gone.”  
  
Jason reached out and stroked her teary cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Sam.”  
  
“But you were suffering, Jason…”  
  
“And you were too, Sam, you were suffering too. All that matters is if you still love me.”  
  
“I do. More than ever.”  
  
“I feel exactly the same way. I love you and our son and I’m never leaving you again. I mean it.”  
  
Sam grabbed him by the front of his gray tee-shirt. “You better not. I can’t be me without you.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Jason covered her tiny hands with his bigger ones and leaned over, pressing his lips to hers. Sam leaned into the kiss as she parted her lips, feeling him sliding his tongue inside her mouth. They kissed for at least five minutes but it was never going to be enough for Sam. She wanted to kiss him always and make love with him and be in his world. She loved the way that he was looking at her, his azure eyes hooded and stormy with need. No one had ever looked at her that way. She wouldn’t even want them to.  
  
She shivered as his hands moved from covering hers to her shoulders. They were soon inching down her back. His hands slipped beneath the hem of her baggy black sweater and he traced her smooth skin with his fingertips. She felt her whole body alight in flames at his touch and she wanted to rip both of their clothes off right then but she knew that she wanted to savor every second of this, savor every caress and kiss.  
  
He hooked his thumb in the belt loop of her jeans and tugged her closer. Her breath caught as with his right hand, he grazed the clasp on her bra. Soon the hooks were loose and he was then reaching for her sweater, giving it a firm tug over her head. He set it down on the floor, his eyes never leaving her. He smiled at her as he grasped the straps on her bra and eased them down her shoulders, leaning over to suckle on her collarbone as he did so. He peeled the bra away from her heated skin and put his hands out, catching each globe in the palms of his hands. Sam mewled as he rubbed and kneaded her tits. He traced each nipple gently and they puckered in response. “Jase…” She murmured as he lightly pushed her back onto the bed and ran his hands up her bare, taut torso. He reached for her breasts again, as if he couldn’t stop touching them for anything. She was glad though. She didn’t want him to stop. Ever. This was heaven and just what she had been dreaming about and wishing for, for such a long time.  
  
She didn’t think that it could get any better but then he latched his lips onto her right nipple and began to suck and lick it. She shuddered with pleasure as he worshipped the nipple until it literally was so tender and aroused that she was crying out. Her hands found his head and she tugged on the tips of his hair. Warmth flooded through her as he captured the left nipple in his mouth this time. By the time he was done ministering to it as well, Sam knew her panties were drenched with her desire. Jason seemed to sense that and suddenly tugged at the button on her jeans. He pried it open and tucked his hand inside the front of her pants. He smiled at her as his fingers came away slick with her juices.  
  
“Sam,” he whispered huskily. Sam instinctively wriggled out of her jeans and moist panties. They met the floor and Jason stared at her with naked desire filling his eyes. He stroked her thigh. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“You are too. But I have to ask. Why is that no matter what, I’m always naked way before you are?” She smirked. “Those clothes must come off right now because I want to touch you. I want to taste you. I want you in my mouth.”  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“Please, I need this and you need it too.” She reached for his tee-shirt first, sliding away the material. She traced his lean abs and then arched up to kiss his chest. Next she went for his jeans and he helped her remove them. He was soon as bare as she was. She took his dick in her hands and gave it three fierce pumps. He was already highly aroused but his shaft seemed to thicken in sheer girth as she pressed her lips to the tip of his manhood. His hands came to burrow in her hair and he tugged at the silky strands as she worked her mouth over him. He was very close to coming but wanted more than anything to be buried inside of her when he did.  
  
“Sam, I need to be inside of you. Right now,” he said urgently. She nodded and smiled at him. She lay back on the bed and he came to rest atop her. He pressed his member inside of her tight channel, almost tentatively at first. When she cried out for him to go deeper, faster, he did, plunging into her. Her pussy was a silken vice, clamping down on him as he thrust into her. Their rhythm was effortless and perfect, just as it always had been. She locked her hands on his waist and rocked against his body as his thumbs teased her aching nipples still more.  
  
“Jason, I need – I need to cum,” Sam finally said and she could see that he needed that release too. He quickened his thrusts, becoming more forceful until the friction of their bodies finally brought them both to climax. He exploded inside of her and his body trembled with the intensity of orgasm, as did hers. In fact, she was so moved by the whole encounter that tears were running down her face. They really began to fall in earnest though when she hugged him to her body and her fingers found two scars on his back. The point of entry, she mused, as she realized truly how much her husband had suffered and how fortunate she was to have him back here with her, still resting inside of her.  
  
“Jason, that monster shot you!” she cried. “I knew he did but feeling it, touching it… Oh god, you went through hell itself and yet you still came back to Danny and me. I can’t believe it.”  
  
“I will always come back to you two,” Jason whispered hoarsely. “You’re my home.” Then he rested his head on her chest. She felt wetness on her breasts and knew he was crying too. He was as grateful to be home as she was for him to be back. It was a defining moment in her life, and his. It was a moment neither would ever forget nor trade away. Not for the whole world..

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carly Jacks had decided to go for a walk. Even though dawn was just breaking, she had needed to get out of the house. It was a big place of course but it had felt like a cage today somehow. She made it across town and found herself sitting in the park. Sure it wasn’t the wisest thing to do right then, sitting out in the open where anyone could just creep up behind her, but she didn’t care. She was Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Alcazar Jacks. She could fend for herself; she had to now that Jason was gone. It had been over two years since he had died. She still couldn’t believe it. Her life felt more than a bit empty somehow. She needed her best friend. She sincerely did. She needed him to call her on her mistakes and then tell her that she was good person even if she didn’t believe like it.  
  
The truth was that she felt like a terrible person. She had almost married Franco two months ago. Yes, Franco. Jason’s worst enemy. She had called it off at the last minute when everyone and their mother had convinced her what a betrayal it would be to Jason’s memory. Plus, she had called it off because in her heart of hearts, she knew she couldn’t ever truly forgive him. Not after all he had done, especially to her son and best friend. He’d left town the next morning. He had taken it better than she had expected he would. Rejection had always been his excuse for everything he did. She had believed that one day he would return. That was until she learned he never would.  
  
She had received a phone call from Ava Jerome last night. Ava had informed her that the man she had spent years both loving and hating was dead, sincerely dead. He had driven his car right off of a bridge, it seemed. The autopsy revealed that his brain tumor had come back. He had been secretly suffering from the symptoms for a long time.  
  
Carly felt a single tear escape her eye and she resolved that it would be the only tear she would ever cry for Robert Frank, aka Franco. It rolled down her cheek and eventually landed on her lips. The taste was salty and a bit bitter. It felt ironically appropriate somehow.  
  
Carly sat on the bench for a good hour before she decided it was time to head home and see to getting Josslyn off to daycare so she could head to work. The holidays were a busy season for the Metro Court.  
  
She moved over the crest of a foot bridge and as she was coming down the opposite side, she noticed none other than Shawn Butler approaching.  
  
“Nice morning for a walk, huh?” she asked him sarcastically.  
  
“Yeah, it will do,” Shawn said and he had a look in his dark eyes that she figured mirrored her own. It was misery. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. She was about to ask him why he looked so down, but he beat her to the punch. “What’s up with you? You don’t look so good.”  
  
“Gee, thanks!”  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
“I know.” Carly sighed loudly and went to lean against the bridge’s railing, looking out at over the frozen lake beneath her. “I take it you haven’t heard.”  
  
“Heard what?”  
  
“That Franco is dead.”  
  
Shawn arched an eyebrow. “Wait. Dead? Really dead? It’s not just another one of –“  
  
“His tricks?”  
  
Shawn rocked on his heels. “Yes.”  
  
“It’s the real thing. He was dragged out of the water and pronounced dead at the scene. They did a DNA test and I looked online for verification because you know, I couldn’t believe it. I saw the news video even. They hauled his car out of the harbor. He killed himself because his tumor had returned. He hurt and wanted the pain to stop. I keep thinking of Jason most of all right now though. He died drowning too. It’s like Franco had to-“  
  
“Compete with Jason?”  
  
“Yes, even in the end.”  
  
“Well I am not sorry to say it, Carly. He never could compete with Jason. He knew it and I knew it. Everyone knew it.”  
  
“I know.” Carly sighed. “I knew it too, I guess, that’s why I didn’t marry him. He’s better off gone where he can’t hurt anyone anymore. I hope wherever Jason is now, he’s at peace knowing that Franco can’t hurt Sam or Danny anymore.”  
  
“I think he is. But you worrying about Sam, that’s a new thing.”  
  
Carly grasped the railing tightly. “It is, yes, I guess. I just know that Jason would want me to be happy for her, even if she’s getting married again.”  
  
“Wait. Sam’s getting married? To who?”  
  
Carly shrugged. “You never check your email, do you?”  
  
“No. I don’t even know how to use the damn computer.”  
  
“Figures … Anyway, Sam sent out invites via email last night to her wedding. It’s at St. Luke’s tomorrow night, following mass. And no before you ask, I don’t know who she’s marrying. I almost went down to the penthouse to demand she tell me the truth but then I got the call from Ava and I needed some time to think.”  
  
“So it’s a surprise then?”  
  
“Yes. A really big surprise, especially because she invited me but there you go, she did. And I am going to choose to be happy for her. “  
  
“That’s big of you.”  
  
Carly sniffled. “I guess. Anyway, you look like hell yourself. What’s going on? And don’t tell me nothing because I can read you better than you might think.”  
  
Shawn sighed and leaned against the railing too. There were now only a few inches between them. It felt oddly natural to Carly. “It’s Alexis.”  
  
“Oh no. What has she done now?”  
  
“Nothing criminal. It seems that her daughter isn’t the only one who will be sporting some new bling soon.”  
  
“Oh my god. Alexis and … Julian? I thought she called it off awhile back.”  
  
“She did. It’s someone else. Ned Ashton.”  
  
“Wow. Those damn Davis women are smooth but I can’t believe Ned and her are back together after all these years.”  
  
“She’s happy I guess and I’m happy for her, mostly. I just found out though so I needed to clear my head too.”  
  
“You loved her. And I’m sorry. I really am. Being a loser in love is horrible. Believe me I know better than anyone.”  
  
Shawn shrugged. “Well at least I’m not the only one then.”  
  
“No way,” Carly said. She looked at him with a little ironic smile. “Well, we can be losers in love together then. Come with me to Sam’s wedding tomorrow night? I really don’t want to walk in there alone.”  
  
“I’ll go with you… under one condition.”  
  
Carly’s eyes widened. “And what would that be?”  
  
“You promise not to try to upstage the bride.”  
  
Carly surprised herself by laughing. “Okay, I won’t. I swear.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“But since you got one condition, I get one from you in return.”  
  
Shawn groaned. “Well let’s hear it.”  
  
“You have to dance with me at the reception.”  
  
“Dancing isn’t my thing.”  
  
“Come on, one dance. For old times sake? Maybe I could even teach you some new moves.”  
  
“What kind of moves?” Shawn asked with a chuckle of his own.  
  
“Ones you’ve never seen before,” Carly said and she smiled at him.  
  
“Thanks, Shawn,” she said softly. He nodded and she decided right then and there that if she was going to be a loser in love, then she was happy not to be doing it completely alone.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_“Aphasia,”_ Sam announced as Jason came down the stairs early the next morning to find Sam sitting in front of her laptop. Jason moved over to her and kissed her forehead lightly, giving her shoulders a squeeze.  
  
“Aph-what?” Jason asked, not knowing what she was referring to. “Is that someone’s name or –“  
  
“No, no it’s – I think it’s what you had. Why you couldn’t walk or talk. Or even write to send a note that you were okay so I could come to get you… I was so stupid. I should have never stopped looking for you. I should have known - known you were out there somehow. I gave up too easily.”  
  
Jason sighed and reached for Sam again, enfolding her in his arms. “Stop, okay? Stop torturing yourself.”  
  
“But, Jason, you had a stroke most likely. The trauma from those gun shots, hitting the water, probably close to drowning, you had some brain damage. After you fell asleep, I came down here and I read everything I could find until I had a name for what happened to you. You were suffering so much. You were paralyzed. It must have felt like you were trapped in your own body. That had to be so horrible and I – I didn’t know. I could have came for you, I could have helped you, I could have been there supporting you and encouraging you on! But instead you spent the last two years locked in what must have felt like hell.” Jason heard the tears in Sam’s voice, noticed the trembling of her lean shoulders under his hands. Her voice was high and yet hoarse, to the point of sounding nearly frantic.  
  
“Sam, I’m home now where I belong. Stop doing this to yourself. Please, I’m worried about you.”  
  
“No, Jason, I’m fine. I was here with Danny, I could walk and talk and hold a pen… I was okay and you were in some person’s house, just a short drive away…”  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“Tell me, Jason. Tell me what you went through. I need to know.”  
  
“Why? It’s only going to upset you.”  
  
“Well, I can’t feel worse than I already do. I failed you, Jason, in every way.”  
  
Jason spun her around in the chair and reached out, catching her now falling teardrops on his fingertips, one by one. “No, Sam. Like I said last night, I know you were suffering too. And you had Danny to raise on top of everything. You told me he had cancer. He almost died but I know you. You were there day in and day out holding him and comforting him. I know that you were pounding the pavement looking for someone who could help him. Am I right?”  
  
“Jason –“  
  
“Am I?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes, of course. I love Danny. He’s the best part of both of us, Jason. He was also my last link to you, or so I thought.”  
  
Jason touched her face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her high cheekbones. “You protected, Danny, you took great care of him. Even when you were missing me, you never let Danny down and that means everything to me. So stop torturing yourself. The past is the past. We’re going to move on. We’re getting married tomorrow tonight, remember? It’s our new start.”  
  
Sam touched his cheek in return. “And you are sure you still want to renew our vows?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. You’re not having doubts…?”  
  
“Well, doubts that I am worthy of you.”  
  
“You are, Sam. You’re the best thing in my life. You and Danny. When I walked in the door after all that time away and saw you two together… It was the best moment of my life. When you put him in my arms and told him he was my son in every way… I can’t get over that feeling I had. I was home and I knew I wasn’t going to ever leave again. I know I’m going to be okay. I want you to feel that too, more than anything.”  
  
Sam nodded and leaned in, pressing her lips to his lips lightly. “I do. With you I can’t help but with feel anything but total completeness. I just don’t want you to have any doubts about me, ever.”  
  
“I don’t. Tomorrow night I am renewing my vows to you in front of everyone we care about because I want to.”  
  
Sam leaned into him and embraced him tightly. He moved in for another kiss. Renewed passion began to build between them just as they heard Danny calling out for attention upstairs.  
  
Jason pulled back from Sam and smiled. There was a promise in her eyes. This would definitely continue later. He brushed Sam’s hair off her forehead. “Can I go get Danny?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Of course you can. You’re his daddy and I know he loves you as much as you do him.”  
  
Jason smiled still wider and then headed back upstairs. His padded down the hall on bare feet. He soon came to the door of the nursery and poked his head inside. Danny was standing up in his little bed – one that appeared to be designed in shape of a train – and Jason felt oddly nervous. That is, until Danny held out his chubby little arms and reached for Jason.  
  
Jason felt a hard lump in his throat as he picked up the toddler and pressed him to his chest. “Hey, big guy,” Jason greeted him. “Did you sleep okay?”  
  
Danny smiled and nodded. He then wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and gave him an unexpectedly tight hug. In some way Jason knew then that Danny knew. Maybe he always had known. Danny knew that Jason was his Daddy and that Jason loved him so much.  
  
Jason ruffled the little boy’s tuft of dark blonde hair and then moved back down the hall. Sam was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Her impossibly pretty face lit up as she saw Father and Son together. She reached out and thumbed Danny’s alabaster cheek. “This is truly the best, most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Jason kissed Danny’s forehead and then Sam once more on the lips. “What’s Danny’s favorite food? I want to know everything about him.”  
  
“You have lots of time,” Sam said. “And it’s a tossup between Cheerios and pancakes. He just got a taste for them. Of course they’re the frozen, microwavable kind because after all this time, I still cannot cook. Needless to say, we’ve eaten lots of microwave meals.”  
  
“Well, not this morning,” Jason said. “I’m going to make pancakes for you and Danny. We’ll eat as a family like I dreamt about so many times.”  
  
Sam shook her head. “No, Jason, you just got home. You just got your sea legs back, so to speak. Of course you’re the strongest man I’ve ever met but you should rest. I’ll –“  
  
“Make pancakes?”  
  
“No, microwave them,” Sam said with a little sheepish smile.  
  
“I am cooking,” Jason said. “Come on. No arguing.”  
  
“Fine, no arguing,” Sam agreed. She took Danny from Jason and he settled him on her hip. “Gosh, he’s so big! I don’t know how much longer I can tote him around. In fact, I think I’ll let him run around and burn off some energy so he won’t fight with us when its nap time.”  
  
“He hates naps?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s something we have in common,” Jason said. Sam smiled and set Danny on his two little chubby feet. He hugged Sam around the legs before taking off running. He had a box full of toys in the corner of the living room and he pulled out a toy motorcycle, immediately making _vroom-vroom_ noises emit from his soft, pink lips.  
  
Jason looked at Sam curiously. She nodded. “Yeah, he’s into motorcycles big time now. It was trains and race cars for a long time but now its motorcycles. Like he knew … I want to get him a motorcycle bed but haven’t found one yet.”  
  
“We can look together sometime.”  
  
“You want to go shopping? That will be the day,” Sam said with a laugh.  
  
Jason smirked and turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen. He scrounged around the old cupboards until he found some ingredients to prepare the pancakes. He was glad Sam had bought them, probably planning one day to force herself how to learn to cook.  
  
He smiled to himself as he started firing up the stove. He mixed the batter and in no time, the pancakes were cooking. He heard Sam and Danny giggling in the living room and his heart felt free. He genuinely felt happy. It was moments like this that had sustained him when he’d wanted to give up. He had literally lived for this.  
  
Jason made a stack of pancakes and had just set them all on a plate when the doorbell rang. He poked his head out the kitchen door and looked at Sam questioningly. “Don’t worry. I’ll send them away,” she whispered. He saw the door handle turning and quickly grabbed the stack of pancakes, shut off the stove and looked for a place to hide. He found an alcove behind the refrigerator.  
  
He could hear a high and all too familiar voice in the other room. It was Maxie Jones. She was still dropping in at all hours of the day. Some things never changed.  
  
“Alright, Sam, where is he?” Maxie asked. “Where is your hubby to be?”  
  
Sam groaned loudly. “Maxie, what are you doing here? If you came to snoop…”  
  
“I did, of course I did,” Maxie said. “You don’t honestly think I could stay away. I’m your bestie. I need to know who you’re marrying. I need to know if I approve of him – or her.”  
  
“Maxie, it is a him. And he treats me wonderfully so that’s all you need to know right now.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s good. But I still need to meet him. It’s not that Silas Clay guy is it? He always seemed like such a jerk!”  
  
Jason heard Maxie’s high heels smacking the hardwood floors in the dining room. “Come out, Sir, come out wherever you are,” she called and Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
“Maxie, stop okay? He isn’t even here. He’s off running wedding errands.”  
  
“Oh really, Sam? Is he? Because I smell food. And you don’t cook. I know that for a fact.”  
  
Jason sighed, knowing he was about to be caught. The surprise would be ruined and worst of all, Maxie would open her big mouth and tell everyone that he was alive and he wouldn’t get any peace. He just wanted to be alone with his little family right now. Why was that too much to ask?  
  
“Maxie, stop!” Sam demanded. “If you go in the kitchen right now, I swear to God I will never speak to you again.”  
  
“Sam, you can’t stay mad at me. You never could.” Maxie was getting closer to Jason. She was like a bloodhound hot on his trail.  
  
“Yes I can and if you don’t leave, I will kick your ass. I will literally haul you outside and beat you to the ground.”  
  
“Sam!”  
  
“You don’t want blood on those nice designer threads, now do you?”  
  
“Sam, I can’t believe you’re saying this. Is it that important to hide this guy’s identity?”  
  
“Yeah it is. So make your choice now. Will you end our years-long friendship and get some bruises in the process or turn and walk out and I’ll see you at St. Luke’s tomorrow night?”  
  
Maxie paused in her tracks. “Alright, fine, I’ll go. Even though this is literally keeping me up at night! I tossed and turned for hours trying to figure out why you’re hiding him. I even had Spinelli hack your computer to find some information on what you’re hiding but we came up empty.”  
  
Jason could hear the smirk in Sam’s voice. “Well, I learned how to dispose of secrets from the best of them. Thank Spinelli for me please.”  
  
Maxie growled. “Oh I’ll thank him alright. By stepping on his big toe.”  
  
“Get moving, Maxie,” Sam said. “And warn anyone else if they try coming over here like you did, they’re in for it.”  
  
Maxie laughed a little. “Oh Commando Sam is back. Finally. I actually kind of missed her. You were so dull for awhile there. No offense.”  
  
“Ugh. Just go.”  
  
“Okay, I’m going. I’m going. Bye, Sam, Danny and Mr. Secret Agent Man!”  
  
Jason heard the click of the door then and Sam turning the lock after Maxie’s departure.  
  
He sighed with relief and stepped out from behind the fridge. “Is she really gone?” Jason asked.  
  
“Yes,” Sam said. She looked at the plate of heaping pancakes in Jason’s hands. She smiled and waved over Danny. Danny ran to them with a bright smile. Jason’s heart beat faster and he smiled as well. He was finally, really home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
“Does anyone know what we’re doing here?” Carly asked as she walked into the chapel at St. Luke’s and squished into a seat between Morgan and Michael. The two brothers had more or less mended faces in the last year and she was grateful for that. Once Kiki had left town after her mother was found guilty of murdering Connie Falconeri and was sent to prison for life, Morgan and Michael had both realized and even admitted aloud that they’d made mistakes. _Big ones._ It took time but they were pretty solid again, like they always should have been. Morgan had even stopped throwing around the accusation that he was the less loved son. He’d started dating a pretty blonde named Maddie who sat on the other side of him now, clutching his hand.  
  
“I believe we’re here to attend a wedding,” Monica said dryly. “At least that’s what the invitation said.”  
  
“I know that, Monica,” Carly said. “But does anyone even know who Sam’s been banging?”  
  
Alexis walked into the chapel, holding hands with Ned Ashton just in time to hear Carly’s question. “I don’t believe my daughter’s sex life is any of your concern.”  
  
“It is if she’s with someone who Jason wouldn’t approve of. Like that Silas Clay guy. Please don't let it be him,” Carly said.  
  
“I have been assured its neither Silas or Sonny. Thank god,” Alexis said. She was tempted to cross herself but resisted.  
  
“What about me?” Sonny asked, coming into the chapel next. Seating was hard to find with mass about to start but Sonny squeezed into a seat beside a newly returned Brenda Barrett and smiled at her, giving her a little wink. She grinned back and Carly rolled her eyes as they grasped hands.  
  
“I was saying that you’re not marrying Sam,” Alexis said.  
  
“No, I am not,” Sonny said. “She’s a great person, of course, but I only have eyes for this woman next to me.” Brenda cackled and shot Carly a triumphant look.  
  
“Gag me. I’d almost rather Sonny _was_ marrying Sam,” Carly muttered.  
  
“I heard that Carly,” Brenda said. “But I’m in such a good mood; that I won’t even let your bitterness ruin it.”  
  
Carly looked ready to take a big swing at Brenda but Ned grabbed her by the shoulders and with her sons’ help, forced her back into the pew. “Carly, this is Sam’s special day – er, night, whatever,” Ned said. “Let’s not ruin it.”  
  
Carly huffed but then she spotted Shawn across the aisle mouthing the word _“behave”_ and she rolled her eyes but nodded. She even offered him a brief smile. Then she tapped Monica on the shoulder. “What are you doing here anyway?”  
  
“I came to see a wedding, Carly, what else?”  
  
“But Sam’s marrying someone else. Not Jason. Doesn’t that bother you?”  
  
Monica’s eyes teared a bit at the mention of her beloved son but she sighed. “I am trying to be happy for Sam, happy that she’s found someone to share her life with. It’s not right for anyone to grieve forever. I will be honest though. I am glad it’s not Sonny.”  
  
There was a murmur of agreement.  
  
“Or that Silas guy,” Kristina said, walking into the chapel and offering her mom a hug. “I’ve heard nothing but bad things about him from Molly. And his nephew dumped Molly…”  
  
“She doesn’t seem to mind that now,” Alexis said, pointing to her youngest daughter who was snuggled up to TJ. They too had mended fences and next year they would both be heading off to New York City to start college together.   
  
Alexis hugged Kristina back. “I am so glad you came.”  
  
“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for anything. I am as curious as you all are. It looks like the gang’s all here too.”  
  
“Even _them!”_ Carly gasped as none other than AJ and Elizabeth sauntered into the chapel together. They had reunited earlier this year when AJ was proven not guilty of slaughtering Connie. Elizabeth looked happy with him and was surprisingly not pregnant yet.  
  
“Oh wow,” Maxie said, poking her head out of her pew and looking down the aisle at them. “They have some nerve crashing this when –“  
  
“We aren’t crashing,” AJ spoke up, tucking Elizabeth’s hand into the crook of his arm. They smiled at each other. “We were invited, same as all of you.”  
  
“Excuse me if I found that hard to believe,” Maxie snipped and whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Elizabeth looks fat in that dress. Is she pregnant again or did she just eat too many of her own brownies?”  
  
Spinelli nudged her with his shoulder gently, careful not to rouse their cute daughter who was gurgling in her sleep on his lap.  
  
Elizabeth pretended not to hear Maxie. “Yes, we were invited.”  
  
“I want to see your invitations. I want proof,” Carly snapped. “No one here even likes you two.”  
  
AJ shook his head. “Carly, once a barracuda, always a barracuda, huh?”  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “Invitations please.”  
  
“You can’t bar us from mass,” Elizabeth protested. She started digging in her purse and withdrew printouts of the emails she and AJ had received. “Or Sam’s wedding.”  
  
“Spinelli,” Carly called to him. “Can you figure out if these were doctored?”  
  
AJ rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Carly.” Then he led Liz over to a pew on the other side of the aisle. They slid in next to Britt and Nikolas who were holding hands as Ben slept on Nikolas’s shoulder. The baby had brought them together oddly enough and now nothing could separate them. Britt offered Liz a dirty look but Liz pretended not to notice. She was truly in love with AJ now and completely over the petty crap that everyone was always dishing out to her. Sure, she’d make mistakes but hadn’t everyone?  
  
Carly went to protest and offer some choice, colorful words in retort but Michael covered his Mother’s mouth. “Don’t. Mass is starting anyway.”  
  
Carly pushed away Michael’s hand and nodded. “Where’s Sam?” She whispered to Alexis.  
  
Alexis shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe she’s getting ready. She wouldn’t let me come over and do her makeup or see her in her dress. If she is wearing a dress this time and not jeans and a tee-shirt again.” Alexis sighed. She was no fool. She knew that Sam had loved her private elopement with Jason so much but Alexis wished she could have seen her daughter marry the love of her life with her own eyes. While tonight, she’d get the chance to see Sam wed again, she honestly couldn’t imagine Sam loving anyone more than she had loved Jason…  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Mass seemed to drag on endlessly for all the guests who were impatient to see who Sam was marrying. They were all somewhat cranky and beyond restless when Father Coates finally finished off mass with a long prayer. People who weren’t with the wedding party began to filter out of the church. Soon it was just Sam’s friends, relatives and acquaintances left in attendance. They all instinctively moved towards the front pews. Carly went to chase down Father Coates and pepper him for information but he hurriedly closed the door to his office in her face after begging her to please, just be patient.  
  
Carly walked back to the chapel. “I didn’t find anything out. So where is Sam?”  
  
“Forget Sam right now,” Olivia said. “Where’s her groom? That's what I want to know.”  
  
“You didn’t have a psychic vision about him?” AJ snickered. “Maybe he was a Cockerspaniel in another life.”  
  
Olivia shook her head and shot him a dirty look. “But I do predict that you’ll always be an ass.”  
  
“You know what? You don’t even know AJ so –“ Elizabeth started to defend her boyfriend but Carly was jumping into the fray too.  
  
“AJ, you know what? Olivia was right. You _are_ an ass. A _colossal_ ass.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. “Come on, Mom, don’t curse in the church.”  
  
“Well ass _is_ in the Bible,” Molly offered. “Technically it means ‘donkey’.”  
  
“Perfect description!” Carly chortled. “That’s what AJ is. A big, dumb ass – I mean, donkey.”  
  
“Don’t talk to my son like that, Carly,” Monica spat.  
  
All too soon a fight had broken out and words and threats were being slung back and forth.  
  
“I see some things never change,” Sam said with a sigh as she pushed through the back doors of the chapel and walked inside. “Everyone fighting and bickering and threatening each other’s lives … It’s almost comforting because its so familiar. But that said, can you all take that crap outside or just shut up? It’s my turn to talk.”  
  
“Wait, Sam, I need to say something first!” Molly cried, holding up her hand. “You look so beautiful, just like a fairytale princess!”  
  
Sam smiled as she zipped a hand down the front of her flowing white gown. “Oh, this old thing?” She murmured. Her hair dark hair was loosely curled and the soft tendrils brushed her bare shoulders. “So shall we get started?”  
  
“Where’s the guy you’re marrying?” Sonny called out.  
  
“Give me a chance here,” Sam said.  
  
“Wait, Sam, I have something to say now!” Maxie popped up in her seat. “That dress looks very familiar. I know fashion, believe me I do, and that’s Vera Wang and it’s the same dress you were supposed to marry Jason in before you two ran off and eloped, and ruined all my plans.”  
  
Sam smiled. “Yes, Maxie, okay, it is that same dress.”  
  
“Sam, you’re wearing the dress you meant for Jason to see you wed him in?” Carly asked. She shook her head. “That seems –“  
  
Alexis held up a hand. “My daughter would never do something like that unless –“ She shook her head. “No, it’s impossible… Sam, it is impossible. _Right?”_  
  
Sam didn’t say anything as everyone turned to stare at Alexis. “What are you thinking, Alexis?” Ned asked for all of them. “Are you thinking that –“  
  
Alexis shrugged. “I don’t know. Sam, tell us. Tell us what’s going on here. Who are you marrying? Is it –“  
  
“Is it Jason?” Sam asked. “Is that what you all want to ask me?”  
  
“It can’t be,” Monica said. “He died over two years ago. We all mourned him deeply and – no, it can’t be!”  
  
Sam’s eyes filled with tears. “All I can say is that I could never marry someone who I didn’t completely love back; someone who wasn’t totally committed to me and my son and vice versa. I would want and need to marry my soulmate and my best friend if I ever wed again. Fortunately, tonight when I stand up in front of you all, I will be doing just that – again.”  
  
“Jason…?” Monica gasped out.  
  
Sam nodded and everyone shot to their feet, talking at once. “How – how is this possible?” Spinelli asked. “Stonecold – our Stonecold is … How, Fair Samantha, how?”  
  
“Where is he?” Carly asked. “I’ll rip this church apart if I have to. I want to see him!”  
  
“We all do, Carly,” Sonny said. “Sit down.” He looked at Sam. “This is real? I’m not off my meds again?”  
  
A tear rolled down Sam’s cheek. “No, at least not this time.” She chuckled through her tears. “He’s back, everyone. My soulmate and Danny’s father is home!”  
  
No one spoke as Sam pointed to the front of the chapel where none other than Jason was coming in the side door with Danny, holding his son’s chubby hand. The little boy was dressed in a black suit just like his father’s and they were both smiling – Danny brightly, Jason sheepishly. He had never relished being the center of attention but at the same time, he was so glad to see everyone he loved in the same room.  
  
“Jason!” Monica cried as a collective gasp rippled through the room.  
  
“It’s Jason. It’s really him!” Robin said.  
  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” AJ said under his breath.  
  
Everyone started to rush at Jason and Danny at once, but Jason held up a hand to stop them. “Wait, wait. Please,, everyone, just give me a moment here. I want to get a good look at my bride."  
  
The crowd parted and though some hands brushed his sleeves as he passed, they let him through - even Carly. Jason had tears in his bright blue eyes as he looked at his wife – his Sam – standing there in a beautiful white gown staring at him with a smile that was bright as the sun. She had tears running down her face too but she looked very happy just the same.  
  
“Jason,” she whispered. “I’m so glad you’re home. I thank God for that and for every moment we’ve ever shared and all the moments we’ll get to share from here on out.”  
  
Jason looked at Sam and said in a quiet voice, “Run to me. Run to me, Sam.”  
  
A little sob escaped Sam’s lips and she nodded, running to him and Danny, her home… her happiness …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Jason cuddled Sam and Danny close to him as all of those gathered in the chapel _oohed_ and _ahhed_ over him. For every hug and tear that he received, his heart warmed a bit more and the past two years became something of a distant memory; just like a really haunting nightmare that ebbed away in time and stopped being terrifying. Though he would never, ever take this second chance with his family for granted…  
  
“Good God, I’ve missed you!” Monica enthused. It was just accepted that she would be the first one to hug Jason and touch his face. She was trying to figure out if he was truly real and she was so happy when she realized that he was. Seeing her awed reaction made Sam cry once again but they were happy tears. The happiest tears ever. Her soulmate was home; everyone was happy about it too. It meant everything to her.  
  
Carly was next in line, of course, pushing her way to the front of the group. She threw her arms around Jason’s neck enthusiastically. “I missed you, Jase! I missed my dear friend. I am so glad you’re back.” Jason murmured that he was glad to see her too. Carly turned and looked at Sam sternly. “How could you keep such a major secret from me?” She demanded.  
  
“Carly –“ Jason started but she held up a hand.  
  
“I get it though, okay? I wish that I could have been the first to know but it’s appropriate – I guess – that it was you, Sam. He came back for you, I know he did. You and Danny both, and I’m okay with that.”  
  
Sam quirked a smile. “I’m so glad we get your seal of approval,” she said facetiously. She smiled a little though. For all the times she had clashed with Carly, she knew there was no one she would rather have in her family’s corner.  
  
Carly dabbed at her tears. “I have news too, Jason. My gift to you this Christmas, I guess, since I didn’t know you were alive and that meant I couldn’t shop for you… Anyway, Franco is gone. He's dead. Very much dead this time. I know in my heart that he can’t hurt you or anyone else ever again.”  
  
Jason nodded. “That’s all I can ask for.” He hugged Carly and she embraced him tightly again and then chucked little Danny’s chubby cheek before melding back into the crowd.  
  
Sonny and Brenda, holding hands, were next in line. “My brother,” Sonny said hoarsely and he had no fear or hesitation in embracing Jason tightly. Tears pooled in his dark brown eyes. “I should have known, Jason. I shouldn’t have tried to convince Sam that you were actually gone. I should have known.”  
  
“its okay, Sonny, it’s okay,” Jason said. “I am just glad to be home.”  
  
A tear trickled down Brenda’s cheek. Sam had been sure that she would harass him somehow but she simply said, “Sonny missed you and I think a part of me did too. You’ve done so much for all of us here. Thank you.”  
  
Alexis and Ned came up next. “Well I’m be damned, Cousin,” Ned said. “You really _are_ Superman.”  
  
Jason shrugged sheepishly. “It’s good to see you, Ned.” Jason and he had had their differences over the years but he was actually really happy to see his cousin because it meant that he was truly here, surrounded by everyone that had meant something to him once upon a time.  
  
Alexis looked at him sternly. “You scared the heck out of us, you know. Every single one of us, but I’m not mad. I’m glad you’re back, Jason. Sam and Danny missed you so much. Sam wasn’t the same without you. Welcome home, son-in-law of mine. I would normally remind you at this point to treat my daughter right but we’ve been there and you’ve proved yourself ten times over. I am glad I get to see my daughter so happy, wearing a white wedding dress, remarrying the love of her life. And I’m so glad it’s not Sonny she's marrying!”  
  
“Hey,” Sonny said but a soft chuckle ripped through the room. Alexis hugged Sam tightly and kissed Danny’s cheek and then moved back so Molly could approach them next. She immediately threw her arms around Jason’s waist.  
  
“You’re home and you are reunited with Sam! Your _true love!_ It’s the best, most happy ending ever. No book can ever, ever compare to this!”  
  
Jason patted her back a bit. He looked at Sam helplessly as Molly clung to him. Finally she pulled away. “This means everything to Sam and to all of us.” Molly dashed at her tears and moved aside to hold TJ’s hand.  
  
Nikolas and Britt came up. Britt was holding her son now and smiling at Nikolas. Nikolas reached out and shook Jason’s hand. “I’m glad that you’re back. My aunt was correct. Sam just wasn’t Sam without you. We were all worried about her and Danny, but she was brave and she was strong and that was very admirable.”  
  
Jason nodded and returned Nikolas’s handshake. “Emily would be very happy for you,” Nikolas said. He looked at Britt as she welcomed Jason home. Sam knew in that moment that Nikolas had finally let go of Emily’s ghost and would embrace his life with Britt fully now. The way he looked at Britt humbled everyone there.  
  
Robin and Patrick finally reached the front of the assembly line and Robin hugged Jason tightly, patting him furiously on the back. “I’m so glad that you’re back. No one knows – excuse me, God – the utter _hell_ you went through better than me. We lost a lot of time with our loved ones, but the best part is that we’ve got years and years to make up for all that missed time.” She clutched Patrick’s arm and he offered Jason a handshake. The men had never seen eye to eye but in that moment they did. Both of them loved their soulmates with all their hearts and a mutual respect rose from the ashes instantly.  
  
“It’s a miracle,” Robin murmured. “A true Christmas miracle.”  
  
One by one the rest of the guests came up. Spinelli simply hugged Jason tightly and cried as he introduced his daughter to Jason while Maxie mostly chattered on about what a shock this was and how Sam had nearly beaten her ass down to hide this “admittedly amazing secret.”  
  
Everyone melded into the crowd and then watched as Liz and AJ came over to Jason. Sam tensed for a moment but knew instantly she had made the right choice in inviting them. “Well, Little Brother, you sure know how to make an entrance,” AJ quipped. “I should have expected nothing less. But in all honesty I am glad you’re back. For Mom’s sake and Michael’s and everyone else’s too. I hope, honestly I do, that one day I can be the brother you always needed. I know it won’t ever be easy for you to trust me, but I want us to try being brothers to each other.”  
  
Jason simply nodded and said nothing as Elizabeth turned to him next. “It’s a true miracle,” she said. She didn’t try to hug him but looked at him with a smile instead. “This is what Sam has wanted all along and you know what – believe it or not – I am happy for her. Things worked out just the way they were supposed to.” She looked at AJ and smiled. Sam smiled at them. They were in love, truly in love. Who would have ever believed? The rivalry between her and Liz died in that moment; it became no more. Elizabeth would never chase Jason again because she was too busy running for her own happiness in AJ’s strong arms.  
  
Soon enough, everyone had hugged him and welcomed Jason back – sometimes several times over – and Jason simply wanted to marry his bride again so their new beginning with Danny could finally start.  
  
Sam clasped her hands. “Anyone ready for a Christmas wedding?” She asked. The clock in the tower rang right on schedule. Christmas was really here. A murmur of agreement and some clapping erupted in the chapel in response.  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Sam said with a bright smile.  
  
Molly stood up quickly. “Sam, you need something borrowed, something old, something new, and something blue. For good luck.”  
  
Alexis touched her youngest daughter’s shoulder. “She already has the best of luck, Molly.” And it was true. Sam was beyond fortunate to have another chance with the love of her life. She would never, ever take that for granted.  
  
Sam looked at Danny. “You’ve got the rings?” She asked and he nodded with a happy smile on his face. Sam looked at Maxie. “Good. We wouldn’t want to lose them – again,” she teased.  
  
Maxie flushed. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” She huffed.  
  
“No. But it all worked out because we have Lila and Edward’s rings and their love carried on always; and so will Jason’s and mine.”  
  
Jason gave Sam a hug around the waist and nuzzled her hair, holding her tightly for a moment. “Let’s get married,” he whispered to her. “Let’s make it last.”  
  
“We will,” she swore.  
  
“All I need is one thing,” Sam said. “Someone to walk me down the aisle. It’s traditional for the father to do it but well…” Her voice trailed off for a moment. She and Julian Jerome had never quite seen eye to eye; had never truly bonded, and where his sister Ava was concerned, they had always disagreed. They had more or less severed ties in the past year. It was okay though because while Sam had lost a father, in so many ways she had gained everything else that truly mattered.  
  
She looked at Alexis. “Mom, I know this is a lot to ask and sort of nontraditional but will you…?”  
  
Alexis nodded, tears sparking in her eyes. “It would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle. In fact, there’s nothing I would like better. And, Sam, we’ve never been traditional people, have we?”  
  
Sam dabbed at her tears. “No way.”  
  
“Then let’s not try to change now,” Alexis teased.  
  
Sam laughed and hurried to her Mom’s side. Father Coates emerged from his office and music began to swell. And not just any music but Sam and Jason’s song, “Just You and Me”. It played around throughout the chapel and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house as Alexis hooked her arm through Sam’s and Sam began her walk towards her life’s true happiness.  
  
The way she looked at Jason – the way she had always looked at him – was unmistakable. He was her world. Him and Danny were simply her reason for being. Loving them had made her into the person she was today and she was better for it in every way.  
  
Tears worked down Sam’s face again as Alexis linked her hands with Jason’s. Sam looked at him and whispered that she loved him. He reciprocated and the truth behind his words clearly shone in his amazing blue eyes.  
  
“Shall we begin?” Father Coates asked.  
  
Sam nodded. “Yes. I feel like I have been waiting all of my life for this moment.”  
  
“Who gives this bride away?” The Father asked.  
  
Alexis stood next to Ned. “I do. In fact, _we_ all do. We all want Sam to be happy and we know where that happiness comes from.” She offered a watery smile and then sunk down in the pew beside Ned. Her arm hooked around her other daughters’ shoulders and the ceremony began.  
  
“Alright,” Father Coates said. “I think we’ll skip the part where I ask if anyone has a just cause … Because I know looking at the two of you now that there is no reason on heaven or earth for you two not to rejoin each other yet again as husband and wife. Instead, I’ll let you tell each other how you feel. I know you have both prepared your own vows, so let’s all hear them and rejoice with you in your love that never, ever subsided.”  
  
Sam looked at Jason. “Should I go first?” He nodded gratefully. Tears streamed down her face and she cried still harder as Jason reached out and dabbed her cheeks. “Jason, I can honestly say that for once I am almost speechless. Crazy, right? You always said how I talked so much and rambled and went off on tangents… But looking into your beautiful eyes right now I am struggling to find the words to say … To say how much having you back means to me. Darnit, I should have written something down. I’m a mess…”  
  
“It’s okay,” Jason whispered. “I believe in you.”  
  
“I know you do because you love me the way I am. You love me unconditionally the way I can honestly say no one else ever has. I don’t feel worthy of you sometimes but I promise, I am going to spend my whole life proving to you how much I love you. I was lost – so lost – without you by my side. I didn’t know who I was anymore. I looked in every direction for happiness, for fulfillment, even knowing deep down I could never truly have that without my soulmate. And you are my soulmate, Jason, my love, my life, my everything. The Dragon and Phoenix can’t be parted, can they? And I’m so glad for that. I’m so glad to have my reason for being, home; and to have my very best friend back is everything. I got lost along the way but you coming back to me, I am already finding my way back. I was always home in your arms and in your eyes. I look forward to spending an eternity loving you and the beautiful son our love made. With all my heart, I vow to you that there never was and never will be anyone else for me but you.”  
  
Sam was near sobbing as she finished speaking. Jason caressed her teary cheek gently with the pad of his left thumb. “You’re going to make me talk now, aren’t you?” She nodded and laughed softly through her tears.  
  
Jason looked at her, their eyes locking. “You said that you’re glad I am home. Well, I am just as glad, just as happy as you are. Every moment I couldn’t be with you and Danny was hell but I got really lucky somehow. An older man in a fishing boat found me and took care of me for the past two years. He took really good care of me actually and helped me fight my way back to you. Every time I was going to give up, I would think of you and I would push myself a bit harder until the day I could walk again and come home to my family. You and our son are everything to me. _Worth_ everything to me and I will always fight to come back to you but I believe I won’t ever be separated from you two again. We’re going to have forever to love each other this time and I do love you. With all that I am.”  
  
“Jason,” Sam whispered hoarsely and she couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing him then and there. Jason kissed her back, his hands knotting in her long hair for a moment before Father Coates cleared his throat.  
  
The Father chuckled. “Just bear with me here. There’s only a few moments left of this. I just need you both to repeat after me, okay? And we can do it faster if you both say it at the same time. Are you willing?”  
  
“Yes - so then we can get to our second honeymoon,” Sam said softly. Jason shook his head at her but he was smiling.  
  
“Alright, repeat after me… ‘You have changed since we were first married. I have changed, and the world around us has changed most of all. But one thing has not changed. Three years ago, I promised to love you, to give of my best to you, to cherish and keep you no matter what else happened. I have not always lived up to my best intentions but I have always loved you. I still love you. I love you more now than I did then because I know you better now. And I've matured. The sharp edges of youth have mellowed, increasing my capacity for, and my pleasure, in love. We've moved, we've had successes and setbacks; we've weathered a good many storms. Some of the things we worried about turned out not to matter at all. What really mattered was our love. The one constant in our lives has grown stronger and I thank you now for the joy you've given me during these past years together. It is with a glad heart that I renew my original wedding vows. I still promise to love you, honor you, cherish and keep you. I continue to want you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. Whatever the future may hold for us, we will always have our love. It is enough.’”  
  
With tears in their eyes, Jason and Sam said their vows once more - for the very last time. This time they were going to make it. Nothing would tear them from each other ever again. They and Danny were forever now - a true packaged deal.  
  
Jason massaged Sam’s knuckles with his warm fingers as Sam’s heart thumped wildly in her chest. Danny passed them the rings then and everyone sighed and smiled as they watched them exchange wedding bands.  
  
Father Coates looked at them and smiled. “Here we are – at the very best part. What god hath joined once again together, let no man put asunder. Jason, you may now kiss your wife.”  
  
Without a single hesitation, Jason pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her softly yet urgently on the mouth. The taste of true love was on his lips and Sam relished in the feeling. They kissed and kissed still more until Danny was tugging on Sam’s skirts. Jason and Sam laughed and together pulled their son up into their arms, hugging him so tightly. He hugged them both back as clapping erupted in the church. Danny knew somehow that this was his mom and dad and this was how this was exactly how it was always supposed to be.   
  
Together as a family, they walked hand in hand out of the chapel and towards their new beginning.  
  
They watched from the safety of the foyer as snow began falling outside the window. Danny pressed his nose to the glass to watch it and marvel at it. Behind the small of his back, Jason and Sam linked hands.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Morgan,” Jason said.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Morgan,” Sam returned.  
  
This was truly the merriest Christmas there ever was. The Morgans had gotten the best gift ever – a reunion they had never quite expected but had longed for. They got their happy ending that night.


End file.
